The 38th Hunger Games: SYOT
by MissMockingjayMellark
Summary: It's time for another round of the Hunger Games. Please submit your tributes to participate in the 38th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. Submissions will be accepted until: 08/07/2015 CLOSED!
1. Tribute Form

**The Tributes of the 38rd Hunger Games:**

 **This is first come, first serve. You can send in up to two tributes unless there are spots that aren't filled by the closing date:** _ **08/07/2015**_ **. Please check my profile for the openings available. If there isn't a name beside it then it is open. I will reserve spots for tributes, but I have to have the information before the closing date or I will have to choose someone else or put my own tribute in. I need eight bloodbath tributes, but if I have to put in my own then they will become the tributes that are killed in the bloodbath.**

 **Everything that is bolded, please answer the best that you can. For everything that isn't bolded, you aren't required to answer it, but it would really help a lot if you did! _I will only be accepting tributes through PM._**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:** (put a first choice and a second choice)

 **Appearance:** (please make it detailed)

 **Personality:** (please make it detailed)

Hobbies/Job:

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

Family: (include how their family reacts to their reaping/volunteering, also descriptions of said family members)

Friends: (if possible, include how they know each other, their reaction, and descriptions)

Social Status (poor/rich):

 **Reaped or Volunteered:**

Chariot Costume:

Interview Outfit:

District Token:

 **Weapon:**

 **Strategy:**

 **Training Score:** (please make it realistic)

Allies: (do you want them to go at it alone or pair up with someone)

Ranking in the Hunger Games: (this means how far do you think they will make it, please be realistic)

 **Preferred Death:** (if your character has to die, how do you want them to go? Eight tributes have to be bloodbath tributes or I will decide myself)

 **Bonus: You get the chance to make up who is the mentor of your tributes and who will escort them to the Capitol! Not required to answer these, but it could be fun to!**

 **Mentors:**

Name:

Gender:

District:

Victor of:

Appearance:

Personality:

Mentoring Angle: (how is he or she going to help their tributes)

 **Escort:**

Name:

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

 **Sponsorship:**

 **"** _ **Some water, a knife or even matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors. And to get sponsors, you have to make people like you.**_ **"** **\- Haymitch Abernathy**

 **If you submit a tribute and they get selected, you get 10 points. For every review you submit, you get one point. I will be posting your number of points on my profile regularly. Please feel free to use these points on the following below to support your chosen tribute:**

Medicine: 15 points

Extra Weapons: 12 points

Water: 3 points

Food: 5 points

Matches: 5 points

Iodine: 6 points

Night-vision Glasses: 15 points

Other Items: points can be determined

 **Sponsorship Points:**

Submitting a Tribute: 50 points

Submitting Mentor/Escort: 20 points

Reviews: 10 points

Following or Favoriing: 2 points each

 _ **Reminders:**_

 _ **1) Point values will fluctuate throughout the games just like they do in the books. If your character is in dire need of something, the price might be quite high.**_

 _ **2) Things will be added to this list as I see fit or you can always PM me about a certain item that you would like your character to have.**_

 _ **3) You don't have to have a tribute in the running to sponsor. Anyone can sponsor any tribute that they like.**_

 _ **4) Please feel free to send a note with your chosen item to your tribute!**_

 _ **5) I WILL ONLY ACCEPT SPONSOR ITEMS THROUGH PM!**_


	2. Henceforth and Forevermore

**Hello, everyone! I hope you are all as excited as I am to get this thing started! I don't have a reaping chapter finished yet, but I wrote this quick little chapter to give you something. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **"In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping". These** **tributes** **shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred into a public** **arena** **, where they will fight to the death until a lone** **victor** **remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games."**

* * *

 _Please welcome your host for the 38_ _th_ _Annual Hunger Games… Felix Pendergrass!_

Applause is heard throughout the Capitol. The lights flash on and the doors at the back of the back of the stage open and a man with bright green curly hair and slightly over tanned skin wearing a black and gold suit walks in. Everyone gets to their feet. Felix waves his hands to calm everyone down.

"Hello! Hello everyone!" says Felix, "I am so excited to be back hosting this year's Hunger Games and it gives me great pleasure to introduce this year's Head Gamemaker, Drusus Hargrove!"

Everyone rises again. The doors in the back open again. This time, a slightly aged man with black hair, which has touches of gray, and pale skin who was wearing a blue suit with silver details walks in. Felix walks to meet him and shake his hand. The two men then walk to the white chairs in the middle of the platform and sit down. Everyone quiets down, ready to hear any details they can about the upcoming Hunger Games.

"Drusus Hargrove. It is so great to finally meet you," Felix says, laying a hand on Drusus's shoulder.

Drusus laughs, "Ditto, my good friend. It's very nice to be here."

"Alright, let's get into it. I, along with the good people of Panem I'm sure, are waiting to hear some details for this year's Games," Felix says, getting straight to the point. The crowd cheers.

"Well, I'm not one to make people wait. I can't go into specific details, but I'm sure this is going to be one hell of a year for the Games," Drusus informs, "We have worked all year to make sure that these games aren't like any others."

"And I'm sure they won't," Felix laughs. The two talk some more about the impending Games. They drabble on the upcoming reapings and what kind of tributes they hope to see. They share some laughs and finally the interview is over. "Ladies and gentlemen, our Head Gamemaker for the 38rd Hunger Games, Drusus Hargrove."

This year was certainly going to be like no other.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! I plan to have the District One reaping up here in the next few days. I want to update at least two times a week and hopefully I can do that. Also, make sure that I have your sponsorship points right and if I don't, then PM me please. Hope you will all enjoy this journey with me! Thank you!**

 **-MissMockingjayMellark :)**


End file.
